Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star
by musicoflove
Summary: A week after Kaori's death, Kousei had this dream, a wonderful dream in the night sky full of stars. He reunited someone precious, but only once.


**Hi, there! This is my first anime fanfic that I ever wrote, and I've never written a fanfic for how many years, now it stop my hiatus (maybe). So everybody sit back, relax, and all let's go on a feel trip!**

* * *

 **Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star**

A boy is walking on the ground that was replaced by water and dark skies with millions of stars, like he wants to sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, but he can't he want to sing with someone, a woman he can't forget and replace.

As the boy kept walking he stopped as he sees a grand piano and a violin that is tucked on a violin stand and also the bow.

He sees the instruments, but the violin is the one letting him think of someone as he shed a tear, and looking down to his reflection on the water. And then a soothing voice appeared.

"Kousei" Kousei Arima widened his eyes and look up as he sees the girl he wanted to see after a week of her death.

"Kaori" As he was shocked he wanted to see her again, Kaori Miyazono.

"Hi, you dummy" As she said like their everyday life the used to have.

"Have you been practicing or even playing" She asked that when she is in the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of playing the piano anymore" Kousei becomes free spirited like her.

"I expected you read my letter right?" Kaori said

"Yes" Kousei replied.

"Did you keep it or did you tear it off?" Kaori asked about a precious gift.

"I kept it" Kousei replied.

"I sorry that my lie had caused problems" Kaori apologized.

"Not really. You know lying is bad, but your one lie is the most beautiful. You liked Hinata so you could squeeze into us and get closer with me, but you really like me" Kousei said.

"Yes, that is the reason why I lied" Kaori said.

"You love me ever since my first competition. I also fell in love with you when you played at that violin competition" Kousei confess.

"You did?" Kaori asked.

"Yes. Our relationship is like a roller coaster ride. We fight, we play, we get closer, and we even sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star at a starry night" Kousei said.

"Yes, we did those thing" Kaori said.

There was a slight silence and then Kousei

"The reason why I stopped playing the piano for two years and I didn't hear the sound of the piano because my mother died"

"Really" Kaori asked.

"Whenever I played the piano during those times, all I see is my mother punishing , when she was sick that's the time I had strict lessons from her, she even hit me" Kousei told Kaori about that.

"I'm very sorry Kousei" Kaori apologized.

"Don't be. I did wish her to die, but she was sick. And then my wish was granted. I know I didn't mean it! Mother!" Then Kousei's beginning to cry

Kaori feels sorry for Kousei , she told him about her sickness because of her letter, but she didn't know how he stopped playing the piano or how his mother died. But she wants to know more about him, she knows he drinks Moo Moo Milk and eats egg sandwiches. Kaori begins to run towards Kousei and hugs and then she said…

"Don't, just remember her in your heart, like me I'm inside your heart too" Then Kousei begins to fall into more tears and hugs Kaori and he says her name.

When Kousei stops flowing in tears he and Kaori break their embrace and she said "What a beautiful sight"

"Yeah" Kousei replied.

"Remember when we were strolling on a bike; above us was a beautiful night sky full of stars then we sang Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star?" Kaori let him remember.

"Yes, I will never forget that. That's really unforgettable.

"Wanna sing with me that song again Kousei?" Kaori requested.

Kousei eyes widened, Kaori made a huge smile to him, then Kousei made a huge smile back to her and said "Yes Kaori, I'll definitely sing with you again"

Both lovers hold hands as they sing through their hearts with a warm tone.

 _Twinkle, twinkle little star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

 _Up above the world so high_

 _Like a diamond in the sky_

 _Twinkle, twinkle little star_

 _How I wonder what you are_

Then after singing the two let go of their hands and the both of them laugh again.

"Hey did you say sorry to Hinata and Tsubaki for me?" Kaori asked.

"No not yet. But down worry, I will tell them" Kousei replied.

"And I was pretending that I'm like dating Hinata, it's all part of the lie" Kaori said.

"Hey Kaori, before we went to see you loosing grip at the hospital, I confessed to Hinata that I like you then he said "I knew that" because we're close though, as musicians and as your accompanist. And he more like a playboy not a lover boy, he is an understanding friend though" Kousei told the story.

Then she laughs and said "Typical Hinata" and Kousei smiled then after laughing Kaori smiled; she frowns next.

"Kaori, what's wrong?" Kousei asked.

Kaori starting to cry and says to Kousei "Kousei, this is my last goodbye to you"

"What?"

"This is the last time that I'll be seeing you, God is telling me to go back to heaven"

"No, no, you can't! This is the last time that I see you"

"Yes, I can only be in your dream once"

"You can come to my dream everyday"

"I'm sorry Kousei, but I'll be leaving"

Kousei starting to cry and rushes to embrace Kaori "Kaori, please stay"

Kaori starting to cry too "I want you to be with me forever, I want us to play together, I want us to eat more canele, and I don't want to be away from you"

"I feel the same, Kaori"

"You can talk to me in front of my grave, buy flowers and canele for me and when you get the canele reach it in front of my grave so I can eat it imaginarily in half and you can eat the whole thing next. I may not be in your dream, but you can dream about me. And when you visit me, I'm always there."

Then cherry blossoms fall down.

"Kaori" Kousei said her name.

"Kousei" Kaori said his name.

Then they kiss gently to say goodbye.

When they separate their lips Kaori's angel wings came out, while Kousei's in shock with awe. Her wings start flapping and she's flying off but Kousei's still holding her hand.

"Kaori"

"Yes Kousei?"

"Before you go I just want to say this, I you were alive or your surgery was accomplished or now, can I be your boyfriend?" Kousei asked in tears.

In tears "Yes, I want to be your boyfriend, Kousei. If I were still alive we would be together forever" Kaori accepted.

"Yeah, we would" Kousei replied.

"Goodbye, Arima Kousei" Kaori said then she let go of her hand to Kousei's and she's now ascending to heaven.

"Goodbye, Miyazono Kaori" Kousei said while seeing fly off, then two of them see each other in tears and smiles in bittersweet.

While ascending Kaori and Kousei said in unison "Next season is spring. The season I met you, and the season without you" then they also say

"I love you, Kousei"

"I love you too, Kaori"

When Kaori already ascend to heaven, the cherry blossoms stop falling and Kousei fell down to his knees and starts crying for Kaori.

And when the scene fades it goes to Kousei already woke up in his bedroom but then he now flows into tears and says her name.

"Kaori"

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Did you went on a feel trip? I hope you did! I know the title doesn't fit but the setting and the kids song.**  
 **Please fave and review!**


End file.
